Diseased
by Dragnelone
Summary: Sharp pains follow every movement, breathing is three times more difficult than before and using magic can be fatal. A rare disease thought to be lost long ago. But this time, it's a lot more serious. What happens when Natsu is the victim? - An idea that came to be this morning! NALU is planned in later chapters. I would also like to add I am horrible at summaries. :/
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for not uploading in a while! I was busy with school work. Anyways, this idea came to me earlier this morning and I thought, 'why the hell shouldn't I put it down?' and here we are now! Anywho, the chapters for this story are going to be short since I'm coming up with this as I go and I keep encountering writers block. Anyways with all that said, here you go!

* * *

 **Diseased**

 **Chapter One**

It was about a week ago when it happened. Natsu was in the middle of a battle with Grue, an Ice Demon that he was on a mission to slay. Natsu had almost taken him out but right before he could land the finishing blow, Grue cast a strange spell. All Natsu could remember afterwards was waking up in the Fairy Tail Infirmary. Apparently Lucy, Erza, and Happy all came searching for him in the mountains after he didn't return for 3 days. They had found him buried in a pile of snow at Mt. Hakabe.

Wendy was the one who was tending to his wounds and while she did so, she noticed something wrong. Something out of the ordinary. Natsu had contracted a disease known as MDD (Magic Draining Disease). Over time, Natsu's magic capabilities would wear down and it would eventually become hard to even move or blink, let alone use Fire Magic. Natsu didn't want to lose the magic Igneel taught him. If anything, it was his only connection to Igneel. Soon after he was diagnosed, everyone began looking for a cure. Everyone began avoiding Natsu. They must have thought the disease to be contagious. They all wanted nothing to do with him. Everyone-Everyone but Lucy. Lucy was the only one who seemed unfazed by his disease. She still talked to Natsu, laughed with him and fought way harder than anyone else to find a cure.

But here Natsu was now, a week later and still no cure was found. Natsu was beginning to lose hope. It didn't help that he couldn't even make a spark with his magic without passing out afterwards. Sometimes he wondered if it was even worth going on. If it even mattered anymore. But every time the thought of ending it all came to his mind, Lucy was always there. Always there to convince him it was a bad idea-that nothing good would come from it. So here he was now with those same thoughts. But this time Lucy wasn't around. She was out trying to find a cure for him.

Natsu's mind was telling him things. Things he didn't want to believe but knew were true. 'If you weren't around, Lucy would have more free time to do _important_ things.', 'Everyone avoids you, they don't like you or your _disease_.' 'No one likes taking care of a _diseased_ animal. You're just the same.'

But something broke Natsu from his thoughts. Oh, it's just Mirijane. "Hey Natsu, I brought your favorite. Volcano Chicken!" Natsu could see it. Behind her smile was a look of sadness. He didn't want everyone feeling bad for him. He wanted it to be like it used to be. For everyone to be rowdy and rambunctious as usual. But there were few people that were like that. At least around Natsu. In fact, very few people still hung around him. Surprisingly, not even Happy was on that list. "Thanks, Mirijane." Natsu lifted his arm up, only to be met with a sharp pain in his lower arm. He winced and put his arm down. Mirijane must've understood what happened because she placed the tray of food in front of him and gave him a sad smile before walking away. Swallowing hurt and the spice of the chicken didn't help either. Natsu one bite after another and after awhile, he finished the plate.

Natsu noticed Gray leaning against a pillar on the opposite side of the room. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. Natsu wanted to beat him up. But knew in his condition, his occasional brawl would only result in his own downfall. However, Natsu was determined to win. So slowly, Natsu stood from his chair, ignoring the pain in his legs as he walked across the guild hall. When he reached his target and stopped moving, he nearly fell over and Gray had to help him up. "You shouldn't be moving, coal-for-brains," Natsu smirked, "Are those fighting words, ice princess?" Gray stared at Natsu, who was now standing in a fighting position, "Not in your condition, flame-head." Natsu's thoughts came back to him, reminding him how much better it would be to rid himself of this 'condition'. Make his own cure. Which is exactly what he did. "Why won't you fight me, stripper?!" Natsu lit his whole body on fire, causing Gray's eyes to go wide. "Stop it, idiot! You're gonna kill yourself!" "Then why don't you figh-" That was all Natsu could say before he fell into a pit of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating in a while... Things came up and I got lost in the world of anime and deep thoughts. It's alright though, because I'm back - this time with a whole lot of ideas to express! You'll see what I mean soon ;)

Forgot the disclaimer last chapter. To be honest, why are these things even necessary to begin with?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail** _Obviously..._

* * *

 **Diseased**

 **Chapter Two**

I found myself wandering in a forest. It seemed distant, but familiar in a way. My mind was blank, and I found my feet moving on their own. Looking up, I saw the sun shining through the leaves of the trees around me. There was a slight breeze, and the grass beneath my feet felt soft. Comforting. I hadn't known how long I had been walking. But upon looking straight once more, there was a cabin. It's logs logs looked old and worn down and there was moss growing up the foundation. The door was slightly opened. Like a magnetic pull - it attracted the curious. Soon enough, I found myself inside and the door had shut behind me. "Hello?" there were no replies. The room appeared to be changing. Instead of one door there were now two. One was dimly lit, and the other had no light at all. Curious, I walked closer to the darkness. After putting a foot inside, a sense of uneasiness crossed over me. A sense of doubt. A sense of - fear. Upon putting a foot in the dimly lit room, a sense of warmth. Happiness. 'Was I supposed to make a choice?' 'What would happen if I chose incorrectly?'. A sense of uneasiness fell upon me and I decided upon the lit room, as the darker one felt like the wrong choice. Upon stepping foot into the dimly lit room, the door shut behind me. There were no other exits. No other ways out. Just me, and this candle. The light of the candle barely illuminated half of the room and wax was quickly filling the plate the candle sat on. Confused as to what should happen next, I found myself stepping closer to the candle - curious as to what might happen if I got closer. However, once I reached a few inches from the candle - it went out. Darkness was everywhere and I could feel the floor creaking beneath me. 'Wait. Creaking? It wasn't doing that before' and that was when the floor caved in and I found myself falling. Falling into a seamlessly endless abyss. The air around me was getting harder to breath in and I found myself gasping for air. Soon enough, I couldn't breath and I closed my eyes - right as my body hit the cold hard ground with the force of a falling meteor.

When I awoke, I found myself in a golden field. 'What the hell?' unlike the forest, this location felt far more foreign. However, in the distance I saw something quite familiar. Myself. My eyes widened with shock. Confusion racked my very core. 'If that is me, then who am I?' 'No, better yet - what is happening?' possible answers were flying around my head, but none of them made any sense. 'Is that... Lucy?' Sure enough another figure was next mine. There was no doubt in my mind that the person next to me was Lucy. I found my feet once more moving forward. I had to get closer. I had to find out what was going on. 'Wait... Who is?' There was another figure perched on my shoulders. This one was tiny - unlike mine and Lucy's. Messy blonde hair, coal-black eyes, and a smile similar to one of my own. **"Daddy, when will we get there?"** 'Wait - daddy?' **"We'll be there in a few minutes. Are you excited?"** **"Yeah! I'm going to be in the same guild as mommy and daddy!"** 'Wait - mommy?' Let me get this straight, I'm a father? No - Lucy is a mother? My wife?' 'What is this? What's going on?' Lucy spoke up **"Just stay away from that cake addict. I don't need you hyped up on sugar."** This earned a pout from the small child. 'Is this the future?' 'How did I get here?' questions still racked my brain. **"and I don't want you dead."** my future-self (so I think) added. **"Oh come on Natsu, your just saying that because your scared of her,"** Lucy replied. **"Well have you seen her? She's terrifying!"** This earned a giggle from Lucy and our supposed child. **"Hey it's not funny!"** My future-self's reaction only caused a full blown laugh from the both of them, resulting in me getting even more upset about the matter.

I smirked. There was a warm feeling inside my chest. I don't know why, but the thought of having a family like this made me - happy. An emotion I thought I would never once show again. After I got that disease. 'Wait a minute. This isn't real. I thought I killed myself!' **"You're right. This is what your life could've been had you stuck through it."** A voice spoke up. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere. **"Look, you would have been cured. You would've had a family. Someone to share your laughter with. Someone to lean on in times of sadness."** 'Wait - could've?' **"But alas, you've chosen a different path."** the area was blown away by a strong force - similar to wind. It was now raining. There was a crowd of people surrounding a fairly new tombstone in the shape of a dragon. There was a red gem located in the dragon's eye. I recognized these people. I recognized my _friends_. Lucy was near the front of the crowd. The smaller figure from before was no where to be seen. I was placed above everyone, floating in mid-air. Tears were being shed - everyone was in mourning it seemed. 'What's happened?' 'I swear when I find out who made Lucy cry I'll-' **"I know exactly what your thinking."** 'Huh?' **"However, the true cause of their sadness originates from none other than the name inscribed on that tombstone."** My eyes widened. Chiseled into the stone was a name I knew well. Because that name belonged to me. **"Natsu Dragneel. You are the cause of everyone's tears. They are mourning your loss."** It hurt knowing I was the one who was causing Lucy to cry. It was almost like someone had ran my heart through a shredder. There was a deep feeling of regret. 'I didn't want this' **"But this was the outcome of your actions." "Now, instead of living the life you could've - you get to live a life of loneliness and regret in the Abyss."** 'Abyss?' **"It is where humans who choose to end their life go. Where humans who do horrible things live. A bottomless drop. An endless darkness."** 'I couldn't go back and fix this?' 'That's unfair! I didn't mean for this to happen!'

But now the voice was gone. There was complete silence. I was surrounded by darkness and found myself falling once more. The tears I had been unknowingly holding in began to fall. I can't go back or make things right. It's over. I'll never see Lucy's smile - never see her happy. It's all my fault.

* * *

and that ends chapter 2... and in case you didn't get the forest at the beginning, I used the doors there to trick Natsu into picking death rather than life by making death seem like a nicer option than living. Also, the Abyss was my interpretation of Hell. Don't worry, This story isn't over yet! I still have a few more ideas for it before I end it off. You'll see! Also, thanks to Llaelien. I was starting to think no one would find this idea interesting, but you surprised me.

As for the previous chapter... I kinda feel like I should revise it. Make it less cheesy and with more detail... Eh, whatever. I might go back and fix it after I finish this story, but I honestly don't know. Also, please do tell me: what do you think of me **Bolding** the character's dialogue? Does it help the text stand out more from Natsu's thoughts? Or do you think underlining or italics would work better? Let me know! Anyways - peace. -fatalscroll4597


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since that second chapter I feel like more and more people have been following and favoring this story... Thanks! So in this chapter, Natsu discovers a journal in his pocket with several blank pages and begins to write some entries.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.** (I cri every tim)

 **Diseased**

 **Chapter Three**

The Abyss - Unknown Date - First Entry

This place. It's evil. Screams echo around you and everything is dark. You're constantly falling, never to hit solid ground. It's cold. Colder than any temperature that could possibly be achieved on Earth. Strange. Normally the cold doesn't bother me. But here - this place is different. Almost like it's disconnected from the world. No - it's a different world entirely. But alas, from my time spent here - I know there is no point in crying. How long has it been? I can't remember. It feels like weeks have gone by. But I am unsure of the way time goes about here. I've grown accustomed to the constant screaming. I refuse to let my past bother me. _-Natsu Dragneel_

The Abyss - Unknown Date - Second Entry

I've come to the conclusion that the more time I spend here, the more my memory begins to fade. I fear one day I might not remember anything of my past. There is a faint image in my head. A warm smile as well. However, I cannot place either. Will I really spend an eternity here? Alone? I wish there was something I could do to escape. - _Natsu Drag..?_

The Abyss - Unknown Date - Third Entry

I've forgotten who I am. I've forgotten my purpose. But that image still remains. Who does it belong to? Why does it seem familiar? As everything else begins to fade, this image seems to become less and less cloudy. There is no doubt in my mind that the image will become clear. However, as for remembering who it belongs to - that is another story entirely. _-Who am I?_

The Abyss - Unknown Date - Fourth Entry

I've been thinking. If I ever do return - why should I listen to others. Faint memories of so called 'friends' remain. But all they ever did was avoid me. Like I was some sort of diseased animal. If I get to go back, things will be different. I'll become stronger. Show them I'm not to be ignored. The image is more clear now. Blonde hair, brown eyes. That warm smile still remains. But I can't place whom it belongs to quite yet. _-Unknown_

The Abyss - Unknown Date - Fifth Entry

I'll kill them all. Everyone who avoids me. I'll become their overlord. Reign terror into the hearts of those who oppose me. But I need a fearsome name. One that my foes will remember me by... _-Unknown_

The Abyss - Unknown Date - Sixth Entry

I've got it! My new name. I'm not quite sure what it means - but it just came to me one day. A stroke of genius if you will. The image is pieced together perfectly now. A jumble of letters have appeared as well. What do they mean? Perhaps they go with the image? Remains to be seen. Soon your supreme overlord, _-E.N.D._

The Abyss - Unknown Date - Seventh Entry

The jumbled letters. LYCU FILHELAARIT. Perhaps they are a famous phrase. Or a name? That's it! The name that goes with the picture - that must be it! Demon overlord, _-E.N.D_

The Abyss - Unknown Date - Eighth Entry

Lucy Heartfillia. The jumbled letters were to a name after all. I'm sure of it. The picture and the name must go together. Perhaps this is someone I should look for when I get out of here. Better yet, how do I get out of here? I guess as one mystery ends another one awakens. _-E.N.D._

The Abyss - Unknown Date - Ninth Entry

I heard a voice today. But it only occurred once. Perhaps I'm hearing things? But it sounded so real. I haven't made any progress on getting out of here. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens. _-E.N.D._

The Abyss - Unknown Date - Tenth Entry

I swore I heard that voice again. It was gentle. However, it was also laced with sadness. I think it said "Natsu". Summer? What does a season have to do with anything? No. Perhaps It's a person? Yes. That would be more fitting. But who is this 'Natsu'. Is it someone I should know? Perhaps I have forgotten them as well. _-E.N.D._

 **"It's funny how one's eyes can become so familiar with darkness,"** I slowly put the quill back in the book and closed it. "Who's there?!" **"I seriously thought you would remember me. I guess I was wrong to come here."** The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. Where had I heard it before? "Just tell me who you are already." I could hear... Footsteps? In a place where there is no floor? That's impossible! **"You can't even remember your own brother?"** "Brother? I don't have a brother." one thing was for sure, nor my past self nor my current one had ever recalled having a brother. In fact, this voice racks my entire being with a feeling of bitterness. I tried to hold it in, but after a few moments of silence, it became impossible to contain. **"W-What?! Why are you laughing!?"** To be honest, I didn't even know. "Perhaps, I've just gone mad. I can't really tell!" The man who claimed to be my brother was now mere inches behind me. **"Well, I guess that means we both have something in common."**

* * *

Surprise, Zeref is here! I decided to base this chapter off of journal entries. I don't know where the idea came from. However, what do you think of my take on E.N.D.? Instead of Natsu being turned into him by some book, I thought it would make more sense if he just went mad and awoke this darkened side of himself. Anywho, what do you want to see in the next chapter? Because honestly, I'm making this up as I go along. See you around!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! I have nothing more to say... I've run out of things to put down, so... Here's the next chapter! :p

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.** \- NaLu would've already happened...

 **Diseased**

 **Chapter Four**

 **"I can give you the power to escape this place."** I liked the sound of that. A way out of here... The one thing I needed to put my plans into motion. "What's the catch?" **"Catch?"** "Normally deals like these have something extra tied to em'. What's the catch?" **"When you get out of here, promise you'll find me - and kill me."** Kill him? That's all I have to do for freedom? "Nothing else?" **"Nothing else."** I liked the sound of that. Kill one person for freedom from a seemingly eternal fate? "Alright. Sure. Is that all you want?" **"That's all I want."** "Then It's a deal. Now how do I get out of here?" the black-haired man walked closer to me and placed his arm on my shoulder. **"Like this."** there was a flash of light and a sharp pain shot through me. Soon enough, the screams were gone, and I awoke to a bright light and the sound of birds chirping.

Once my vision had cleared, I took in the location I was in. There was a window to my left and a door to my far right. But there was also something else - a presence in the room. "Natsu!" Huh? There's that name again. I looked over to the source of the voice to find a wide-eyed blonde with... Brown eyes. Perhaps this is the person from the image. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Lucy would it?" "Of course it is! I'm just happy your awake. It's been a year since-" "Wait." she stopped talking and looked up at me. This was the girl from the image. No doubt about it. But that wasn't what was bothering me. 'It's been a year since-' It's only been a year? Time must go by slower in the Abyss. Never the less, I can piece two and two together. When I first woke up, she said 'Natsu!' perhaps that was my former self's name... However, I should take all this information in and pretend to play dumb. I need to learn more about this place - relearn - more about this place.

I sat up and placed my hand over my face. "Where are we as of now?" she stared at me, surprised, before replying. "W-Well, we're in the guild's infirmary." So, my former self was also in a guild. I sat in silence for a minute before replying "Which guild am I in?" her eyes went wide and she slowly replied, "Natsu... You're in the guild Fairy Tail. Don't you remember?" I thought for a minute. Out of all the guilds, why did my former self have to pick one with the dumbest name? I had gathered enough information. All that remained was to sit it out until I had an opportunity to leave. Lucy - she must be important. Why else would I have remembered her during the Abyss? I should take her with me - just in case. "Natsu?" I put my hands on the sides of the bed and slowly lifted myself up. Strange, I felt stronger than usual. Like I could rip a door off It's hinges just after waking up. In fact, I didn't feel weak at all. Perhaps this is the power that guy was talking about? "Natsu, you should be careful! You just woke up and-" "I'll be fine." She sat in silence as I got up. I began to walk over to the door before I tripped over my other foot and began to fall. However, after I closed my eyes and was expecting to hit solid ground, I didn't. I opened my eyes to see Lucy - barely holding me up. "I told you to be careful, dummy." She whispered in between breaths. "You're heavy!" I found that offensive and the need to punch this girl began to rise. However, right when I was about to, I found my arm unable to move. What? Perhaps she really is important. Someone I can't harm surely must be important. Careful not to pull her onto the ground with me, I began to get up once more. "I don't see how Happy does this all the time." she said before sighing. "Who's Happy?" Once more, she looked genuinely surprised. "Happy and you have been friends ever since you brought me to the guild. Are you sure your alright? You can't seem to remember anything. Maybe you should rest a litt-" "I told you already, I'm fine."

After a long talk with Lucy, I had explained most of what I knew. That I had no idea who anyone was, what the other guilds were, and that the only reason I remembered her was because of some faint image and scrambled letters. Of course, I didn't spill any information regarding the black-haired man or how I got out of the Abyss, but minor things - like what I couldn't remember. Actually, I don't even know why I told her everything - a part of me felt like I could trust her - a part of me harbored - feelings. Towards her.

Lucy had made it her mission to help me remember as much about the world as possible. I liked the idea of being able to learn more - however, another part of me was urging me to leave the guild. Telling me to head east. As for what is east, I am unsure - but since a part of me was telling me to head there - I don't think it should be ignored.

* * *

E.N.D. is awake! Everyone run (not really)! What did you think of this chapter? Like I said before, I'm making this up as I go along and sometimes I encounter writers block (like I did near the end of this chapter)... So if it takes a while for stories to get out to you guys, just know I'm trying as hard as I can with a tight work schedule and a short amount of sleep (I haven't slept in about 14 hours). With all that said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! See you soon ;P


End file.
